parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea
Cast *Ariel - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Eric - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Melody - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Young Flounder - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Adult Flounder - Yogi Bear *Sebastian - Huckleberry Hound *Scuttle - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *King Triton - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Morgana - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Undertow (Large Size) - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *Undertow (Small Size) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Cloak & Dagger - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) *Tip and Dash - Brix and Baley (Goldie & Bear) *Ariel's Sisters: **Alana - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) **Andrina - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) **Adella - Aka Pella (Histeria!) **Arista - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) **Aquata - June (Little Einsteins) **Attina - Bridget (Vampirina) *Grimsby - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Carlotta - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Chef Louie - Goofy *Max - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) Scenes *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening / "Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magical Locket / Maleficent *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Maleficent / Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Maleficent and Simba's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Red Bonds the Locket *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek Into the Past *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Huckleberry Hound Tells Goldie About Red *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 12 - Red Meets Maleficent *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 13 - "For A Moment" / Maleficent's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Brix and Baley *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Red's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Maleficent (Part 1) *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Maleficent (Part 2) *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - A Most Precious Gift / "Here on the Land and the Sea" *The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 21 - End Credits / "Part of Your World" Gallery Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Ariel Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Prince Eric Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Melody Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Young Flounder Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Adult Flounder Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Sebastian Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Scuttle Merlin.jpg|Merlin as King Triton Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Morgana The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonder as Undertow (Large Size) Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Undertow (Small Size) Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-4689.jpg|Nero and Brutus as Cloak and Dagger Baley and Brix.jpg|Brix and Baley as Tip and Dash CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Alana Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Andrina AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Adella Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson as Arista June.jpg|June as Aquata Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Attina Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Grimsby MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Carlotta Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs